Jump Hero Uzumaki Naruto
by UltraRider
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is dead when he tried to save a kid. But he was given a second chance to life. In exchange to the gift, he must change the fate of Magical Girls. with his second chance and new gifted power, can he help the Magical Girls and erase all evilness in the world ? Warning : AU, little bit OOC.
1. a boy named Uzumaki Naruto

**Hello reader. This is my second fanfic. Inspirated by the first fanfic. I hope you like it. please enjoy and please review if you like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Naruto and Puella Magi Madoka Magica **

**Warning : Maybe the character little bit OOC.**

**Chapter 1 : A Boy Named Uzumaki Naruto**

"Hmm…."

"….."

"…..? "

A boy with blond spiky hair and wear standard boy's high school uniform wake up from his slumber.

"Where am I ?"

He wake up in the room that have nothing, only white color in everywhere.

"**You finally wake up, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"?!, who?" The boy named Naruto looked around him. There's no one. Just a sound.

"Who are you? And where am I ?"

"**Calm down Naruto, do you remember what happen to you?"** The strange voice ask.

"I…" he remember. When he tried to help a boy that almost got hit by a truck. He got hit with the truck itself.

"I.. am dead? …no. that can't be happened right?"

"**Technically, You're in the border of life and death. People call it comma**" The voice said.

"…oh" Naruto said, "wait ! so you're a soul reaper!? Please don't take my life ! maybe I do bad things like pranked many people, fight a delinquent, cheating in test, not doing my homework or play truant. But I always eat well and helping a people in need. So please spare my life !" Said Naruto again with comical tears.

"**Don't be sad, Naruto. Because of your unbelievable sacrifice when you help that boy. I'll give your life's back"** The voice said

"Is that true?"

"**Of course , but I need your help."**

"a help? " ask Naruto.

"**Yes, in exchange to that..."** A big screen pop out. There is a picture of a 5 girl who likely younger Than Naruto. The first have a long black hair, and emotionless face , the second girl have pink hair with two tailed styles, with cheerful smiles, the third girl have blue short hair, the fourth girl looks tomboyish, have a red long hair with ponytail style, eating a pocky stick, and the last girl have a blond hair like naruto with low curly two tailed style with warming heart smile. All of them wears a girls uniform of Mitakihara middle school except the fourth girl who only wears a grey (or green? i have a little bit color blind) jacket. **"I need you to help them."**

"?, help them what?" ask Naruto not understand.

"**Despite they look like a regular teenage girl. They are the protector of humanity called Magical Girls, they uses their power to defeat witches who prey humans."** Said the voice.

"Is that true? Because it's just like an anime story." Said Naruto remembering he used to watch Magical DoReMi and Cardcaptor Sakura when he's still a kid.

"**True, it is."** Reply the Voice. **"They form a contract with Incubator, a cosmic creature, the name of the incubator is Kyuubey." **An another big screen appear. In the screen is a picture of a white cat-rabbit like creature. It have a two red eye. And emotionless face. Somehow Naruto dislike the creature**. "The Incubator, had a goal to intercept or possibly negate Entropy ; ****the principle that energy output is always less than energy input****, ****a fact that is presently causing the universe to slowly die out****. In order to achieve this, they took the raw energy from sources that seem to be excluded by Entropy , the emotions of a girl during the second phase of growth or called Teenage girl between 14-18."**

"Emotion of a girls during the second phase of growth?" said Naruto

The voice continued his explanation **"To harvest this energy , they form a contract with ****these girls: the exchange of a wish for absolutely anything, for the servitude as a Magical Girls. Their soul is locked and became a gem named soul gem. They need a Grief Seed, a thing that dropped after the witch killed, to clean their soul gem when it corrupted."**

Naruto's eye widened. "Wait, you said their soul became a soul gem, so it's that mean…"he said.

"**Yes, without their soul gem, they just a lifeless body."** said the voice make Naruto shocked hearing that. **"When a magical girls fall to despair, feel hurt physically or in their heart. The soul gem became more and more corrupted. If they not clean it with grief seed. Soon they will turn into a witch."** Naruto is more shocked hearing that.

"**The incubator hide this fact. Because when the magical girls turn into a witch, the witch will prey human who will harvest an energy too, and they will fight the magical girls.**** Which will be the source of their energy without limit , in order to maintain the balance of the universe**** ."** the voice still explain.

Naruto feel very angry and sad. Sad because the despair and truth about magical girls and angry because Kyuubey hide the fact and deceive the magical girls for it's own reason. "I can't accept this ! I'm not gonna let this happen !" shout the boy.

"**That's why I need you to help them. Especially this 2 girl."** The screen of first girl and second girl got bigger. **"The first girl is Homura Akemi. Homura have an ability to loop the time. She know the truth about magical girls, and she always repeat the time when she can't save her friends or fail to warn them about the truth."**

Naruto looking at the pictures of Homura. He can saw a sorrow, suffer and loneliness in her eyes even it's look like without expression. _" I can't imagine her sorrow. She always repeat the time just to see her friends death."_ Thought Naruto, feel sad.

"**The second girl is Madoka Kaname. She is the person who Homura wants to save. She is everything for Homura because Madoka is her first friend in the school."** The voice said. **"she is the candidate of the strongest magical girls and the strongest witch in the universe. That's why Kyuubey wants her to sign a contract. Because when she became a witch, she will destroy the world in a day and it give the balance of universe. Homura repeat the time to prevent Madoka became a witch. But when everytime she loop the time, it's make Madoka more stronger." **

Naruto not believe it. He feel sweat drop in his forehead. He thought that only Saiyans, Aliens, Android, Demon King, or God of destruction that can destroy the world and universe.

"**So, do you accept my offer?"** ask the strange voice.

"Of course! I want to life again. And I want to help them. I can't allow that furball do what he want! Did he think human and it's emotion just a crops!? I'll show him what human can do!." Shout Naruto.

"**You're a good kid, Naruto."** Said the strange voice. **"I know you have a great fighting skill, but it's not enough to beat witches and protect the magical girls. Here, I'll give you a new power to help them."**

"Wha-what it is…"suddenly, Naruto's body is glowing red. A whiskers mark appear in both of his cheek. "I feel.. different than before."

"**That whiskers mark looks good on you kid."**

"What Whiskers..?" he touch his cheek's "What's this? My face will look weird !" he embarrassed.

"**Hahaha, ignore that. I'll give you a power, the power based from Friendship, Effort, and Victory. The strongest power never seen before. The power that can't erase any evil and darkness. It's the power of J-Hero !"** said the strange voice proudly.

"such a weird name for a great power." Naruto said.

The voice try to ignore it even he's a little bit angry and embarassed. **"N-Now you are the protector of Magical girls. You are the hero who will change the fate of them. Now I'll get you back on your world. Farewell, Hero. "**

Naruto began to vanish, "Yeah, thanks… uh… what's your name."

"**I am the universe will."**

"He..Wha'..!?" he vanish.

"**I depend on you, Uzumaki Naruto.."** the 'universe will' said

…

…..

"**Now, continuing my load game."**

In Mitakihara city.

"Hey.. he's wake up!"

"He's still alive !"

"Thank Goodness."

"Are you alright, kid?"

Naruto open his eyes. He saw a crowd of people around him.

"We thought you already death. You loss many blood." Said one of the crowd.

"I thought I'm dead too." Naruto said when he tried to get up. "Is the kid safe?"

"Don't worry. You save him. He's already in hospital now. You going to hospital too."

Suddenly, Naruto feel a dark aura. "No, that's okay I'm alright now. I'm going home. Bye." He running from the crowd.

"Hey wait.." the crowd can't stop him. "Hey, when he have the whiskers mark?"

Naruto running in the street. _"I can sense an evil presence. Maybe this is one of the power he give" _thought Naruto.

He arrived in an abandoned building. He saw a weird dark gate appear. The evil presence is so strong. Naruto smirked seeing this scary view. "My first job after crash. Yosh, bring it on !" he running to the gate ready to fight.

A girl with long black hair and emotionless face appear after Naruto enter the gate. "So, this is where the witch labyrinth is?" the girl named Homura entering the gate. She doesn't know that she will meet a certain knucklehead hero that can change her fate in the labyrinth.

End of Chapter 1

**so, do you like it?**

**sorry if it have misspelling or else because english is not my native language. **

**I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review or critics.**


	2. The New Hope

**Hello, It's me again. Here is an update. I hope you like it. I can't believe many people likes my fanfic despite it's grammar error. **

**P.S. : I forgot to tell you that Naruto in my fanfic will use many Shonen Jump heroes special move, especially the classic one.**

**Tenma Sosei : sorry for pairing, it's still a secret. I'll give more info next time. Thank's for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha **

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 2 : The New Hope**

Homura entering the labyrinth. The labyrinth look's twisted (I can't describe it), there's many flying creature like butterflies, the witch's familiar. Homura shot one of the familiars with a gun. Knowing one of it's kind killed, rest of the familiars attacking her. Homura took a machine gun from her shield.

"Die." She fired the machine gun, killed the familiars. After she think there is no sign of another familiar, she walked from that place. She's looking the witch's room. "It's close. I can feel it." She said.

Suddenly she heard some strange sound. The sound of human, it's laughing and sometimes it says "I'm strong !".

"A human caught in the labyrinth." She dashing to the place the human is.

…

When Homura arrived in the place, Her emotionless eye widened. What she saw is a unbelievable view. A boy with blonde hair and whiskers mark in his cheek fight the familiars brutally. He kicked and punched many familiar to death, no mercy. "Piece of cake !" he said while punching one of the familiar.

Homura shot one of the familiar. Naruto, hear the gunshot, closed his ear and looking to her_. "Ah…, she's one of the magical girl, the one who can manipulate time, Homura…"_Thought Naruto with picking his ear. The sound of gunshot make his drum ear sick.

"You shouldn't be here. This place is dangerous. If you going too far, you can die." Homura said emotionlessly.

"I can handle this. I'm strong you know." said Naruto, still picking his ear.

"You don't have any idea what is happening here. You mustn't be here." She said, ignored the fact that Naruto can beat the familiars easily.

"I know what happened here. This is the home of the witch. Witch is a creature who prey human isn't it? And you are Homura Akemi, a magical girls, am I right?"

Homura's eyes widened. Suddenly she pointed a gun in Naruto's forehead. Naruto raise both his hands up quickly.

"Who are you? Why you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey, hey, a good girl not playing that thing, you know."Naruto said. A gun pointed in his forehead is making him felt uneasy. "Listen, I…"

Suddenly Naruto feel an evil presence getting closer. A gruesome dragon-tree hybrid like creature with many tentacle/whip appeared in front of them. The witch look at Naruto and Homura, roaring at them.

"A witch ! How can witch be outside of it's lair?" she said feel shock little bit. "Nevermind. I'll end it right now."

_**BGM ~ Magia by Kalafina**_

"so, this creature is the boss of this stage huh. This is exciting."Said Naruto, feel excited.

"This is not a game. Stay away from magical girl business or you will be killed." Homura warn him.

But Naruto is already attacking the witch. Punch and kick him without give the witch a chance. The witch roared in pain.

Naruto jumping like tokusatsu hero "This is my final ki.." "BUAGH" a tentacle hit Naruto, send him flying to the wall. "ouukkh, My back !"

"Tch, fool." Homura shot the witch with her shotgun. The witch roaring again. The witch change it's target to Homura. Attacked her with the tentacle, but Homura can avoid the attack, jumping like acrobat. She change her shotgun to dual gun. Homura repeatly shot the witch without give it a chance. And she throw a grenate to the witch. "BANG". The witch roared. But it's still not defeated yet.

Naruto get up and rub his back, "You're good. But it's end here." Naruto is ready to attack the witch. "I'll bite you to death !"

"**Naruto, do you hear me?"** a voice calling Naruto.

"This voice.. is that you, 'Universe Will' ?"

"**Yes, I Am! I talk to you with Telepathy. Naruto, the only way to kill the witch. Is do the Victory Burst Mode."**

"Victory Burst Mode? How can I use that?" ask Naruto.

"**Do the hand sign like Ninja, and shout Victory Burst !"**

"It's that simple?"ask Naruto again.

"**Just do it! Good luck Naruto."**

The voice is gone.

"…. Okay, I'll do it !" Naruto do the hand sign. He shout "Victory Burst !"

_**BGM Change ~ Fighting Stars by The Big 3**_

"What the.." Homura can't believe her eyes.

A glowing yellow flame aura appear from Naruto's body. Naruto smirk, he feel more powerful than he was. He dashing to the witch with unbelievable speed , ready to punch the witch. "Take this! Ora-Ora-Ora-Ora-Ora-Ora-Ora !" Naruto attacking the witch with barrage punch. The witch doesn't stand a chance against Naruto. Homura forget her starled quickly and helping Naruto , shot the witch with a machine gun.

"I'll end with this ! I want to say this since I kid." Naruto said preparing a final punch. His hand it's glowing yellow. "A heart that rhythms ! A beat that shakes ! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE !" He punch the Witch strongly, send it flying. The witch roaring, and then explode and expelled the grief seed. Homura gasped. She never seen an attack like that before.

Naruto seeing Homura walked to him, "Hehe, I won." He said with Victory sign. Homura only looking him with emotionless expression. The witch lair slowly vanish, and change back to abandoned building.

_**BGM End**_

…

Homura took the grief seed. She put the grief seed in her soul gem, cleanse it. She look at Naruto who do the victory dance and shout "Banzai! Banzai!"

"You're not answering me just now. Who are you, and why you know about magical girls, and anything linked with it?"she asked sharply.

Naruto stop his dance. "How can I answer when a gun pointed in my head !" he said with displeasure. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya !"

"_Uzumaki Naruto? the strongest delinquent in Mitakihara?" _thought Homura, remembering in her class or in the way of home, many students and citizen gossiping about him, destroy the biker gang himself, defeat 40 delinquent, and etc.

"I can't tell you why I know your name, about magical girls, and et cetera. Cause it's not the right time. But you must know, that I am not your enemy. I'm here to protect and help all magical girls and it's candidate, like Madoka Kaname." Said Naruto.

Homura's eyes widened. He knew about Madoka. "Really?" she said skeptically.

"Hey, trust me. Is that I look like a bad guy so much?" said Naruto. In Homura's view, Naruto is more like an idiot boy that can't tie his shoes rather than a bad guy.

"So, want to work together with me. Homura?" said Naruto smirking , ask for shake hand.

"No." Homura said as she withdraws from Naruto and vanish.

Naruto scratches his head. "Tch, so cold." He look at the evening sky. "It's getting dark. I'll continue tomorrow after school. For now, go to Ichiraku ramen !"

…

Homura saw him from far away. _**"So that's the boy who can destroy a witch, huh."**_ Kyuubey, appear behind Homura. Homura not respond him. _**"You look happy Homura. It's because of that boy?"**_ ask Kyuubey again. "Is that so?"answer Homura. Maybe she still can't trust Naruto so much. But in her bottom heart, she believe that Naruto maybe can change the destiny of magical girls and Madoka. _**"Uzumaki Naruto, hmm. Interesting, I should keep looking at this boy. Maybe he have potential too."**_

End of Chapter 2.

**The truth is i kinda not like my second chapter. It feels rushed. My fault, sorry. If you don't know what is "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive", it's a move from JoJos Bizzare Adventure first arc protagonist, Jonathan Joestar. Its a good and manly anime, you should watch it if you think you are man. I give many quote that reference many anime like "Yes, I Am" and "I'll bite you to death.". Fighting Stars is an intro song of J-Stars Victory VS. Please give a feedback and thank you for reading.**


	3. The Ideology of Magical Girls

**Hello, it's another update! I hope you like it better than the last one. In chapter 3, i'll give you more info about Naruto's past. **

**pltrgst : It's a alternative universe crossover.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha **

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 3 : The ideology of Magical Girls.**

"…" Naruto, only wear black shirt and short pants, open his eye. "This place…"

"**We meet again, Naruto." A voice calling him. **

"Universe Will?!"said Naruto knowing the voice

"**I want to talk to you about victory burst mode. You like it?"**

"Ah, about that. Yes, I like it. Thanks to you, I can beat the witch." Said Naruto grinning.

"**You're welcome. Victory burst mode is a power that work with imagination. Just imagine what's your attack's shape. More strong your Imagination, more strong your attack."**

Naruto remembering his attack with sunlight yellow overdrive. "Sweet! I can do anything. There is many move that I want to use!" he said jumping happily.

"**But you can only do one attack. After that, it needs 5 minutes of cooling down. After the cooling down is over, you can use victory burst mode again."** Explain universe will.

Naruto's eyes wide surprised. "So I must try to kill the witch in my first victory burst mode, if not I must wait for 5 minutes, and that can be dangerous. Am I right?" ask Naruto.

"**Yes, I suggest you to use it wisely."**

"Okay, thanks for the advice." Said Naruto.

"**Until we meet again, Naruto.." said Universe Will.**

And then everything went blank.

…

Naruto wake up from his bed. He yawned, still felt sleepy. He took his uniform and went to the shower and brush his teeth too. After Naruto wear his uniform, he water his plant. He eat instant ramen for breakfast and ready to go to school. Before he leave his room, he look at the framed photo in a desk. A photo of good looking man with blond spiky hair, beautiful woman with red long-straight hair, and old man with white long spiky hair. "I'm off, Dad, Mom, and Gramps." He said with sad smile.

Uzumaki Naruto , 16 years old, a first year student in Konoha High School, lives alone in an apartment near a park. His daily life is paid by his relative. But he do a part time work too, because he don't want to be a burden for his relative. His parents is dead because of terrible accident when he is still 5 years old. Then, Naruto is adopted by his grandfather. He is very happy when he lives with his grandfather, but it's not long. When Naruto is 13 years old, his grandfather dead because of illness. Since then, he lived alone. His room in apartment is given by one of his relative. He fill his room with many figures and figurine, Gunpla/plastic model, manga, video games, one year stock of instant cup ramen, and bonsai's (hobby went from his grandfather). He likes his hobby so much but it can't cure his loneliness.

He took a silver common-bicycle from apartment parking slot. It's memento from his grandfather. He gave it a name 'Chidori'. "Faster chidori ! Or we'll be late !" said Naruto while he drove his 'chidori'. He drove his bicycle very fast while humming the opening soundtrack of Ninja Rantaro (Yuuki 100%). He suddenly stopped when he hear something in the alley.

"Hey, sis. Want to play with us?" "Hehehe, what a nice ring you have. It's not cheap isn't it? hehehe..". A girl with blond hair and low curly two tailed hairstyles is blocked with two punks. The girl is only quietly walk backward. She holds a ring in her fingers tightly. _"She's one of the magical girls, Tomoe Mami."_ Thought Naruto, drove fastly to help Mami. "Hehehe, just play with me.." said one of the punk holding Mami's hand. _"Please no, I don't want use it to harm human._" Thought Mami with tears.

"Paparapa, Pararararapa ! (Godfather's Theme)" Naruto hit the punks with his bicycle. Make the punks fall to the ground, cried in pain."My leg !".

"Shit ! who did this ! who are you !". said one of the punk rub his back in pain

Naruto get off from his 'chidori'. "Just a passerby hero !" he said angrily while cracking his hands.

"It's Naruto !" "It's the demon fox !" said the punks panic. Naruto beat the punks without mercy. The cried sounds of the punks begging forgiveness is not making Naruto stop. Mami closed her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see that violence.

Naruto leaving the half dead punks. He walks to Tomoe Mami who still closed her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" ask Naruto.

Mami opened her eyes. "eh?..er.. yes, I'm okay." Said Mami , cleaning the dust from her uniform. "Thank you for helping me," said Mami., with beautiful smile.

Naruto blushed a little. He scratched his head "N-No problem. It's a hero's job after all, ahahaha. Oh crap, I'm late! See ya,.." Said Naruto while ride his bike.

"Wait !" shout Mami making Naruto stop."I don't know your name…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. See ya, Tomoe Mami-san." Said Naruto. Then he ride his bike fastly. So fast that Mami can't see him.

"_Uzumaki Naruto…" _thought Mami, Blushing. "… Wait. How he know my name?"

…

Naruto is late coming to his class, class 1-4. He got punished by his homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei, to stand up outside his class until school times over. After the punishment is over, Iruka-sensei gave a long lecture to Naruto. It takes many hours. The teacher gave Naruto permission to go home after the lecture is over. "Man… what a long lecture. The afternoon almost over, better get to work quickly." he said while riding his bicycle. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence near him. "Another job for hero, huh? Work can wait. Let's go!" Naruto drive his bike to the place of the presence.

…

Mami and a girl with pink hair with two tailed hairstyles, Madoka Kaname, walks to the hospital. In hospital's bicycle parking lot, they saw the grief seed in the wall that ready to hatched. "So, it's here?" said Mami. She inspect the grief seed with her ring. Her rings is shining, and the grief seed opened make a gate of witch labyrinth. _**"Kyuubey, what's the condition?"**_ she said to Kyuubey who already enter the lair with a girl with blue short hair, Miki Sayaka, Via Telepathy.

"_**It's still safe, likely there is not anything gonna happen for now."**_ Said Kyuubey

"_**Sayaka-chan, are you okay?"**_ said Madoka to Sayaka worried, via telepathy too.

"_**I'm okay, despite I can be sleepy because of boredom."**_ Said Sayaka. Madoka sighed relieved, knowing her friends is allright.

"_**Maybe it will be bad if use a strong magic to bother the egg. It's okay to not do it quickly, and it's better to enter quietly."**_ Said Kyuubey giving an advice.

Mami nodded _**"Okay." **_ Mami and Madoka entering the gate of witch labyrinth.

A little bit long time after Mami and Madoka entering the witch labyrinth, Naruto came. "So, it's here, huh?" he said while looking at the hospital. He don't like the hospital. It's because the shape of the building, too many windows, It's smell, and it's remembering him about his Grandfather. His grandfather is stayed because of illness in this hospital until his dead. Naruto quickly forget his sadness. He park his bicycle and walk to the spot. "Yosh, I'm ready !" he running to the gate.

…

The witch labyrinth of the hospital is a gruesome place with many needles, candy, chocolate bar, cake, cookies, snacks, scissors, medicines, injections, and etc. it's have many familiars that looks like a rats but with scary yet twisted shape. Mami, holding Madoka's hand, walking through the labyrinth.

"I'm glad we can make it."Said Madoka.

"Despite I thought you give us many trouble, but I think it's good too." Said Mami, "Besides we don't need to be worried about the witch will escape-" Mami stop talking when she saw a figures behind Madoka. Knowing this, Madoka look at her behind too. She gasped.

It's Homura.

"What are you doing here?" ask Mami sternly. She know Homura.

"This witch is mine. Don't touch my prey." Said Homura coldly.

"I can't. Because this is related to Miki-san and Kyuubey." Said Mami

"I'll certain their safety." Said Homura.

Mami smiled. "Do you think I will believe that?" a chain-like ribbon with locket pop out from Mami's hand. The ribbon tied Homura, making Homura can't let herself move.

Homura is struggle to move, "Idiot! It's not the time we-"

"It's not like I want to hurt you. I just want to be careful." Said Mami make sure the ribbon is strong enough to hold Homura.

"This witch, it's different than the witches you faced before!" warn Homura.

"Just keep silent if you want to go back. Let's go, Kaname-san." Said Mami, left Homura behind.

"A-ah, Okay." Said Madoka. Still felt unsure to left Homura.

"Wait- Uukhh !" the ribbon tied Homura strongly.

Madoka look at Homura for a second, and she left Homura. She felt guilty but she must search Sayaka and Kyuubey.

…

Naruto look around the labyrinth. "Whooaah…, It's so many cakes!" said Naruto. He grab a piece of cake and eat it "Blagh! Taste like plastic!" Naruto puke the cake. Then he saw Homura bounded by chain-like ribbon. "Yo, Homura-san. What are you doing here?" ask Naruto.

Homura deadpan.

"Oh, you got bounded!" Naruto just realize. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" said Naruto while he trying to loose or cut the ribbon. It didn't work.

"This is a magic ribbon. Normal human can't cut it." Said Homura ignoring the fact that Naruto is not a normal human because he can beat the last witch they fought.

Naruto look at Homura with fox grin, "Did you forget that I can do this?" Naruto do a Ninja hand sign "Victory Burst !" a yellow flame comes from Naruto's body. he lift his hand highly. "Lucky Chop !" he do a karate chop, that cut the ribbon easily. Homura surprised, but quickly hide it.

"Lucky, Cookie, No Potty !" said Naruto do a Luckyman pose make Homura sweat dropped. "So, why you got bounded?" ask Naruto.

"Magical girls named Tomoe Mami who do this." said Homura.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tomoe Mami? She's here?" ask Naruto.

"_He knows Tomoe Mami too. Who's exactly this boy?" _Thought Homura. "Yes, she's here with Madoka Kaname. I'm here to warn them about what would happen. She doesn't want to hear me and tied me with that ribbon." Homura said.

"What would happen to Mami-san?" ask Naruto worried.

Homura look at Naruto's eyes with emotionless expression. "She will die here. Killed by the witch"

Naruto surprised. He doesn't want to believe it, but he remember that Homura can manipulate or loop the time, so maybe she saw this in one or many of her time loop.

"It's too late for save her. Her fate cannot changed." said Homura, emotionless.

Naruto gripped his hands. He began to walk left Homura Behind. His face covered by shadows.

"Where are you going?" ask Homura.

"Of course, I want to save them. I'm not gonna let Mami-san killed." Said Naruto, still walking, not looking back to Homura.

"It's useless! You can't save her! It's her fate, and you can't change it!" said Homura loud but still in emotionless tone.

Naruto stopped, "You know, Homura-san," he looking back at Homura. His face is very serious. "As a magical girl, since when you lost your ideology?"

Homura's eyes widened. "It's nothing to do with-"

" Is magical girls exist to save people in need, and bring hope and happiness whatever it takes?"

Homura can't deny what Naruto saying. She remembered when she promised herself to save Madoka and the others whatever it takes. Now she gave up easily when the chance to save them is going thin. Her emotionless emotion change to sadness and full of sorrow. "I.."

Naruto smiling at Homura ."Even the chance to save Mami-san is 0,0000001%, I'll never give up!" Then, Naruto do a nice guy pose to Homura. "I'll definitely save her, no matter what happens." Naruto pat Homura's head make Homura gasped. "And I will help you to save Madoka and erase your suffer. That's my promise, Homura-chan!"

Her eyes widened. Homura can't say anything. She only can stares at Naruto's eyes that full of determined spirit. She felt her heart is beating fast.

Naruto loose his hand from Homura's head. "Now I'm gonna save Mami-san. See ya, Homura-chan." Naruto running left Homura behind.

"Wait-" said Homura,

but Naruto is far already and not hearing Homura.

Homura hold her chest. Her cheeks is red and her hearts is beating fast, _"Naruto-kun…"_

End of Chapter 3

**Please don't forget to give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Do You Want To Be My Friend ?

**Hello everybody. It seems many people like my third chapter. I hope i'm not ruin it in this chapter. Thanks for all reader who give feedback and like my fanfiction. Here enjoy!**

**Oh, I forget to add this:**

"Naruto" = Normal talk

_"Naruto"_ = Thought

**"Naruto"** = Universe Will

**_"Naruto"_ **= Telepathy / Kyuubey's talk

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha **

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 4 : Do You Want To Be My Friend?**

Two witch's familiar shaped like gruesome cake-rats fusion, smelling a big cookie with a doll-like picture in it surface. Then, the familiars sense another strong presence and run left the cookie. The 2 girls appear from their hiding behind the cookie.

It's Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe.

They run left the cookie after the familiars is far away. Then, they found a door with a same picture like in the cookie. Mami enter the door first, then Madoka entered after Mami. In the room inside the door, there is many flying medicine bottle. Mami holds Madoka's hand in order to keep her safe and not lost.

Madoka begin the conversation "Mami-san.."

"What?" ask Mami

"There is many that I want to wish…" said Madoka.

"Are you already decided?" ask Mami again.

"Yes, but, maybe Mami-san will be upset with my decision."

"What dream do you want to wish?" Mami asking again.

"You know, I never have something to be proud of, and I can't proud on myself. " Madoka said with sad expression. Then she began smiling, "Then I thought, 'are until now I only can be a burden for other people, and am I only can be a problem too?'" Mami found an exit door while Madoka still talking. "Because I don't want that, but I can do what?"

Mami and Madoka entered the door, the room inside the door is fill with many box shaped jelly, a giant fork and hanging cakes and candies. "But then I meet Mami-san, the girl who fight to protect other people. Maybe I can be like that. And maybe only that can make happy."

Mami not answering. Her expression turned sad.

"So I, I want to be Magical girls, and fulfill my wish!" Madoka's face is serious and full of determination. " If I can help anybody and life for that purpose, so that's my dream."

Mami let off Madoka's hand. "It's hard you know. You will be suffering, and you don't have a time for yourself anymore." She said.

"But, I want to be like you Mami-san. I admiring you." Said Madoka smiling.

Mami stopped her walk. Notice that, Madoka stopped too.

"I'm not someone to admire for." Said Mami

"ah?" Madoka not understand.

"I only fight my not wanting, not want to tell the fear and pain to anybody. I only can crying alone. Magical girls is not a good thing, you know that!?" said Mami.

Madoka smiling, "But Mami-san is not alone anymore."

Mami chuckled, "Yeah, it's true…"

A tears falls from Mami's eyes. Then Mami turn around to Madoka. She holds both of Madoka's hand make Madoka gasped in surprise. A rain of medicine pills falls down. "Are you really want to fight alongside with me? And always be with me?"ask Mami in tears.

Madoka nodded, "Yeah, if you accept me."

Mami wipe her tears. "Oh my, It's just the beginning but I already lost my prestige as senior. I'm not really that great."

Madoka smile relief _"Mami-san…"_

"What more important is, I'm still waiting. So carefully think what you wish for." Said Mami.

Madoka scratch her head. "Waiting? Umm yeah, off course."

"It's a contract you know, it must equal to you. Want to be a millionaire, want a good boyfriend, anything if you want." Explain Mami.

"Ah, if that…" said Madoka groggily.

"Okay, how about this, if you still cannot decide what your wish after beat this witch, we'll ask Kyuubey a delicious cake." Said Mami

"Ca-cake?" said Madoka surprised with what Mami said.

"Yeah, the biggest and delicious cake ever! And all of us will celebrate me and Kaname-san as a couple of magical girls." Said Mami while start to walking again.

"A cake for me as a magical girl?" ask Madoka disbelief

"If you don't want it, think it yourself." Said Mami.

Madoka only huffing, while Mami just smiling seeing Madoka.

"_**Mami!"**_ a tiny voice called Mami. It's Kyuubey's voice. _**" The grief seed is starting to move, it's starting to hatch! Come here quickly! "**_

"Okay, I got it! Let's finish this!" Mami began to transform.

…

Naruto jog in the witch barrier after he left Homura. He found a door with a shadow picture of a doll. "Looks like the witch inside this door." Said Naruto. But he found nothing but a many flying medicine bottle. "Too many flying bottle, maybe is not the right room." Said Naruto. He continue walking tried to find an exit door and he found it. "Here it is." Said Naruto. He open the door and entered the room inside the door. He found many medicine pills in the floor, "What's the mean of this? Is there a pills rain in this room?" said Naruto. He walks carefully, but he accidentally got tripped with one of pills. "Yaow!" He falls to the floor. "IT HURTS!"

…

"Do you hear something, Mami-san?" said Madoka, she believe she listen the sound of someone yelling in pain.

"No, maybe it's just your imagination?" said Mami who already transform as Magical girls and fight the familiar. She summoned many muskets and shot many familiars. She fights with beautiful moves like acrobat. _"My body is felt very light. It's the first time I fight with happy feelings. I'm not scared anymore." _Thought Mami. After kill many familiars, she hold madoka's hand and run together. _"I'm not alone anymore." _

They found a door. There is a shadow picture of a doll and a word 'chocolate flavor' in the door. They entered the door. It's a witch's room. The room is filled with many cakes, poles, a long table and two long chairs. They found Miki sayaka and Kyuubey who hiding behind giant doughnut.

"Sorry, we're late." Greet Mami to Sayaka.

"No, you're arrived just in time." Sayaka said.

"_**Be careful, It comes !"**_ said Kyuubey

A strange like classic cartoon character's doll-creature appeared and sit in one of the chair. Knowing that was her target, Mami break the chair with musket and punch the falling witch like a baseball. The witch hits the wall and received many shots from Mami. As it fells to the floor, Mami summoned ribbon to launch it into the air, and summon a giant white bazooka.

"TIRO FINALE!" she shouted as she fired the giant bazooka at it. She thought for sure that victory is in her hands. But suddenly, a giant worm-like monsters with clown's face and hungry expression burst from the doll's mouth at an incredible speed. It opened its jaws that fills with many sharp teeth, ready to eat Mami's head. Mami couldn't move.

"_Am I gonna die?"_

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Before Mami get eaten by the witch. A blonde hero jumping and kick the witch, knocking it away from her. The boy ready to uppercut the witch. "SHORYUUKEN!" the uppercut send the witch flying. "Whew, just in time."

When Mami came to, she realized what just happened, and what was about to happen to her. She looked at her savior and she's surprised. It's Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who save her this morning. Naruto jog to Mami to see her condition.

"Hey! are you all right, Mami-san!?" Naruto shouted. Madoka and Sayaka ran to Mami, to see her condition.

Mami's knees fall down. "I... I almost died there." Said Mami. The image of that witch almost kill her make she unable to move. She lost her confidence.

Naruto pat Mami's head, make Mami gasped. "Its okay, you're safe now. Leave this witch to me, okay!?" said Naruto with tender grin. Mami's cheeks is red, tears falls down from her eyes. Naruto looked at Madoka and Sayaka. "Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, please take her carefully."

Madoka and Sayaka surprised. "Wait, how did you know our name?" ask Sayaka, but Naruto not listen because he's already busy fighting the witch. Madoka looked at Mami worriedly try to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kaname-san. I really not a person you should look up to…" Said Mami, she began to crying again. "I-I thought I will death. It make me scared. I'm just a coward..."said Mami. Suddenly, Madoka hugged Mami, Mami surprised with the gesture. "I don't care about that. I'm just happy that you're alright. I don't want to lose you." Madoka said. Hearing that Mami cries loudly, she returning the hug tenderly. Seeing that, Sayaka wipe her tears, she relieved Mami is alright.

…

Naruto punch the witch, send it flying. "How was that?" said Naruto. but the witch still standing. "Yare Yare Daze..." Naruto scratch his head, the witch flying to attack Naruto. "Hey, maybe I need some back-up. I know I said 'leave this to me' but this witch is tougher than I thought." Said Naruto, while he punching the witch again.

Mami got her confidence back. She nodded, "Okay !" She summoned many muskets and fired them to the witch while Naruto punching and kicking the witch. The witch roared in pain. Then Homura came and joined them.

"Hey, it's the transfer student!" Sayaka said.

"Homura-chan, how did you get free?" Madoka asked, referred to Mami's binding spell. She then guessed and looked up at Naruto. "Was it him?"

Homura only nodded. She looked at Naruto who fight the witch.

"Hi, Homura-chan. You finally came. Want to back me up too?" Naruto said.

Homura didn't respond. She embarrassed with what Naruto call her, but she can hide it. She summoned a pistol and shot the witch rapidly.

"_5 minutes is already past."_ thought Naruto. He do the ninja hand sign "VICTORY BURST!"

A glowing yellow flame aura appeared from Naruto's body. Madoka, Mami, and Sayaka surprised seeing that except Homura who already seeing that before and Kyuubey who looked at Naruto with his emotionless red eye.

"Mami-san, Homura-chan, let's finish this dude with tag team combo!" Naruto said.

"Okay, let's do it." Mami said, agreeing Naruto's suggestion.

Homura not respond but she likely not objected with Naruto's suggestion. Homura summoned a grenade and throw it at the witch's face, make the witch grid it's teeth because of hurts. Mami summon a giant bazooka, she shouted "TIRO FINALE!" and the beam hit The witch belly. The witch is badly hurt but still moving.

"I'll end with this." Said Naruto, his yellow aura turned into black. There is black ball-shaped energy in his hands. Naruto looked at the witch with evil smile. "Watch this, this is the power of Kokuryuuha! (Black Dragon Blast / Black Dragon Wave)" Naruto swing his hand like throwing a baseball. The ball change its shape like a burning black dragon. "JAOUENSATSU KOKURYUUHA! (EVIL KING DEATH FIRE BLACK DRAGON BLAST)" the dark flame dragon flying and hit the witch.

BOOM!

The flame from the dragon burned it to death, burned it to nothing but ashes, all that left from that witch was it grief seed. "Hmph, pathetic weak thing…" Naruto said mimicking a manga character.

Madoka, Mami, and Sayaka can't believe what just they see. Their mouth awe in surprise. They only ever saw that attack in shonen manga. "Is that Hiei…" Sayaka said still not believe what she saw.

"So strong…" Mami said admiring Naruto's special attack. With the death of the witch, the barrier ceased to exist and they are returned to real world.

...

Mami and Homura transform back to their Mitakihara girls uniform. Naruto take the grief seed. "Here, it's yours." Naruto toss the grief seed to Mami who caught it. "I don't need it. I'm not a magical girl after all."

"A-ah, thank you for saving me again." Mami said, bowing gratefully. "I owe you."

"Man, you were so cool there! You saved Mami-san before she eaten by that witch!" Sayaka said excited. "And you use Kokuryuuha! Bet you never expected like that to be happen, right Madoka?"

"That's right, Sayaka-chan." Madoka replied.

Naruto do a smug face. "Well, of course I was cool. I'm a hero after all! Ahahahaha!" Naruto's nose getting longer like pinochio. Mami, Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka sweat dropped.

"I forget to ask, who are you? And why you know our name?" Sayaka asked. Mami and Madoka wants an explanation too.

Naruto grinning, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto-"

"The demon fox Uzumaki Naruto?! The strongest delinquent in Mitakihara?!" said Sayaka disbelief, make Madoka and Mami surprised.

Naruto scratched his head and sighing. "Many people calling me that, but I'm not a delinquent. I just beat the punks who do the bad things." Naruto said.

"You don't look like a bad guy either, Naruto-kun." Madoka said. Mami and Sayaka nodded agreeing Madoka.

Naruto smiling at the girls. "Thanks. I can't tell you right now why I know your name. It's not the right time. All I just can say is I've been watching you all."

Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka blushed hearing what Naruto said. _"He watching us…?" _they said in their thought.

Naruto who confused with their reaction, still continue his explanation "I don't know you believe me or not, but I just want to help you all." He said, then he asking a shake hands to the girls. "So, you want to work together with me, to be my friend?" said Naruto with cherish smile.

"_Friend…" _Thought Mami, happily. She never asked to be friend with someone. Mami, Sayaka, and Madoka nodded. "Yeah, let's be friend" said all of them. Mami's shaking Naruto's hand. She blushed a little when her hand touched Naruto's hand."_His hand is so big, and strong.." _thought Mami.

"How about you, Homura-chan-" Naruto said to Homura but Homura was no longer with them.

"What the, hey transfer student! Where the hell are you!?" Sayaka shouted. Looking where she goes.

"Kyuubey is not with us too…" said Madoka worriedly. Naruto walked over and patted Sayaka and Madoka's back.

"Don't worry about her, she have her own problems and you have yours. And for the little Kyuubey, I think he can take care of himself." Naruto said, his tone change to cold when he said Kyuubey's name.

"Well," began Mami as she clapped both of her hands together, "I think is time for some tea and desserts."

"I think I'll pass the deserts today." Sayaka groaned. "I don't think I can look at another piece of cake after what just happened."

"I try to eat the cake in the labyrinth, its taste horrible." Said Naruto. Make the others sweat dropped.

"And it's getting already late," said Madoka.

"Late?" said Naruto. "It's like I forget something…" he tried remembering.

"…"

"…"

"…MY PART TIME JOB!"

End of Chapter 4

******Please don't forget to give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Miracle, Magic, All Of Them Is Exist

**Another story update. Sorry for it lateness. I hope you like it. enjoy!**

**kuroeli : I'm sorry for that. My grammar is bad. I"m gonna perfect my grammar soon**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 5 : Miracle, Magic, All of Them is Exist.**

Sayaka running in the hospital's corridor. She stopped at the one of the hospital's room, knocking the door and entering the room. But there is no one in there. The two nurse who pass by saw her."Ara, want to visit Kamijou-kun?" one of the nurse asking.

"Ah, er- y-yes." Sayaka said

"Sorry, we still continued his medical check-up. Now he's in rehabilitation room." Said the nurse.

"Oh…, it's that so…, thank you." Sayaka said. Then she walked left the room.

Kamijou Kyousuke is Sayaka's friend, and likely her love interest. He is a professional junior violist. But a terrible accident make his finger paralyzed. He cannot play a violin anymore forever. But Sayaka always cheers him. She always visited him, and bring him a CD music.

Sayaka enter the elevator and goes down. She drown in her thought. _"Why Kyousuke?"_ she look at her hand, _"Whatever I move my fingers, is not making a goodness. Why not me, but Kyousuke?"_ she sighed. "_If my wish is for Kyousuke's recovered body, what will Kyousuke's think? Is he will say 'thank you' and just that, or I hoped more than that?"_

A shadows covered Sayaka's half face. "I'm truly, a bad person." She said. _"If I remembered, I realized that I don't know anything of it. Behind the miracles and hope, there is a price for it."_

…

"**Welcome back, Naruto…"**

Naruto, only wearing his pajamas and sleep hat, opened his eyes. All can he saw is nothing but white color everywhere. "Ah, Universe Will? What's up?"

"**I want to give you two reward gift. A reward gift for saving Tomoe Mami, and a gift for cheer you because you're fired from your part-time job." **Said the Universe will.

"Y-you know that I'm fired? e-hehehe…" Naruto laugh in sadness, feel down remembering when he fired because of his lateness. "What can I do to survive my living now…!?" Naruto said in comical tears.

"**My-my, don't be sad Naruto. The first gift is, now you can do two special attack in victory burst mode." **

Naruto's eyes widened. "Great! I can do a combination moves!" He jumping happily.

"**But it needs 10 minutes for cooling down now."**

"What the, it's a long time for waiting you know!" Naruto said in disbelief, "But two attack have a big chance to kill the witch easily. So that covered the weakness."

"**Yes it is, so like I said before, I hope you to use it wisely."** Said the Universe Will. **"And for the second gift, check your wallet."**

Naruto check his frog shaped wallet. "It's full of money!" Naruto count the money. "It's 100.000 yen! Hurray!" Naruto jumping happily again. "Thanks!"

"**You're welcome. I'll give you this too." **A black glove appeared in front of Naruto.

"A glove? What is used for?" ask Naruto while picking the glove.

"**You know it later, in the right time to use it. Bye, Naruto. until we meet again."**

Everything went blank.

…

Naruto check his wallet after he wake up. His smile is getting larger knowing the money he received from universe will is real, then he looked at the black glove in the table and put it inside his school bag. Naruto ready go to school, he decide to not ride his bicycle 'chidori' and go walk to his school. He walks with relax pace while humming Odoru Ponpokolin. He suddenly stopped when he spot a girl with blonde hair and wearing Mitakihara middle school girls uniform. It's Tomoe Mami.

"Osu. Good morning, Mami-san." Greet Naruto.

Mami looked at the boy who greet him. "Ah. Good morning, Naruto-kun." Mami said in her sweet smile.

"You're going to school, too?" ask Naruto, Mami response with nod. "Want to walk together? My school is in the same way with your school."

"Yeah, sure." said Mami. Mami walk in silent and Naruto walk with humming a song. She just know Naruto yesterday, he saves her life twice and become her friends after that. "Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

Naruto's eyes looked at Mami from the corner of his eyes. "Sure, what is it?" he said.

"That power you used for kill yesterday witch, are you a contractor too?" ask Mami.

"No, I'm not magical boy. I'm not signing a contract with Kyuubey." Naruto told to Mami. " I can't tell you right now why I have this power. It's not the time yet."

Mami a little bit disappointed with Naruto's answer. She wants to know more about Naruto, but he keep it in secret like why Naruto knows her name too.

"But I can tell you my powers name." said Naruto, then he poses like a transforming hero. "It's the power based from Friendship, Effort, and Victory. The strongest power that never seen before. The power who can erased any evil and darkness. It's the power of J-Hero!" he said it loudly, earning him some strange looks and whispers from the people and students who pass by. Realizing that, Naruto's face getting red in embarrassed.

Mami giggled seeing Naruto's pose and hearing the powers name. "Hahaha, such a weird name." she said in small laugh.

"I-it's that weird?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to come to my apartment after school?" ask Mami.

"Eh?" Naruto look at Mami in questioned face.

"I-it's not just the two of us. There will be Kaname-san and Miki-san too." Mami said with red face.

"Okay, I promise I will come." Naruto said with Nice Guy pose. Mami nodded happily.

After that, the two walks together in peaceful silent. Mami looked at Naruto. Her cheeks getting red, a little smile can be spot in her lips.

…

The school times over in Konoha High School. Naruto walks left his school. He promised to meet Mami and the others in front of Mitakihara Middle school, to go together to Mami's apartment. He walks with humming Doraemon's song. He stopped when he saw a white cat-rabbit-fox fusion like creature with emotionless red eyes in front of him. It's Kyuubey.

"_**Hello, Naruto." **_Greet Kyuubey.

"What do you want, Kyuubey?" Naruto said coldly.

"_**I always watched your fight. I sense a great power within you. The power that might be enough to undo entropy. You have a contract with him, aren't you?" **_ask Kyuubey. He referring to Universe Will.

" So?"

"_**I can make you stronger than now. If you make a contract with me and-"**_

BLAM

A gunshot makes Kyuubey's body tearing apart in instant. Naruto surprised a little seeing that. Then, Homura in her magical girls state appear.

"_**That's was useless."**_ Another Kyuubey appeared and started to eat his other self corpse. Naruto looked at that and want to puke.

"No, don't make a contract with him." Homura said to Naruto. "Don't listen anything he said, he-"

"Yeah-yeah, I already know that." Naruto said to Homura, and then he look at Kyuubey. "The answer is no. Bye." He leaves Kyuubey behind. Homura transform back, and walks leaving Kyuubey too who only staring at them with emotionless face.

Naruto and Homura walks together, "By the way, Homura-chan, why you know that Kyuubey approaching me?" ask Naruto.

"It's just a coincidence. I was going to my home and saw you with Kyuubey." Explain Homura coldly.

"Oh, it's that so." Naruto said. "Want to go to Mami-san's apartment with me?"

"No." Homura said, as she walked away, leaving puzzled Naruto.

Naruto look at the sky's that getting darker. "Crap! I'm gonna late!" then he running like road runner.

…

Naruto meets Mami and Madoka in front of Mitakihara middle school. "Pant-pant, sorry I'm late." Said Naruto, he exhausted after running.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. We just came out from our school." Mami said. Madoka giggled seeing exhausted Naruto.

Naruto noticed something."Hey, where is Sayaka-san?" he ask.

"Sayaka-chan goes to visit our friend, Kamijou-kun, in hospital." Explain Madoka.

"Kamijou?" ask Naruto. He remembered a certain boy who have same name in other city. His old friend.

"He is our classmates, a talented violist too." Madoka explained again. "But an accident make he can't play violin anymore. He…, paralyzed." said Madoka in sad tone. "Sayaka-chan always visiting him in hospital, give him CD music to cheer Kamijou-kun."

"Oh, is that so." Naruto said in smile.

"Well," Mami clapped both of her hands, "let's get going, shall we?"

Naruto, Mami, and Madoka walks together to Mami's apartment. They walk with talking about anything popped into their minds like cakes, funny things and etc.

…

"What are you listening to?" ask Sayaka to Kyousuke Kamijou who lying on hospital's bed and hearing music with headphones on CD player. She is in hospital right now, visiting Kyousuke. She always tried to be cheerful in front of him.

"Goldilocks…" said Kyousuke in monotone.

"Ah, Debussy? What a beautiful song Isn't it? Sayaka said cheerful. "There is no one expect me to listen a classic music. When they listen me shout the title of the song, they're surprised. They are really surprised and astonished to me." She keep silent for a while. "It's all because Kyousuke who telling me. If I'm not listen to this kind of music, I will don't know anything about it…"

"Sayaka…" Kyousuke called her.

"Yes?"

"Sayaka, why you torturing me like this?" reply Kyousuke, his tone ever more soft and dull than before. Sayaka not understand what he say. He took the headphones out from his ear. "Why are you still making me listen to music? Are you mocking me?"

"B-but I thought you loved musi-"

"Don't give me that! Do you know the feels the person who can't play the music but only can listen it!? I…I…!" He cried. He smashed his hand on the glass covering the spinning disc in CD player. It cut his hand and blood flew all over the bed. Sayaka immediately grab his hand attempting to stop him. Seeing him do that make Sayaka lost it cheerful composure as she starting sobbing quietly on his bed. "It can't move anymore. Now, I can't even feel the pain anymore. All of this surgery…"

Sayaka tried to cheer Kyousuke. "Don't give up! I'll believe something will happen. If you're not give up, someday-"

"They told me to give up all hope!" Kyousuke cut Sayaka's talk. "Even my music teacher said 'stop playing music now'. My hand never moved again, not without miracle or magic."

"It exist!"Sayaka said in determined face. Kyousuke look at Sayaka, not understand what she saying. "Miracle, magic, all of them is exist!" she look at silhouette of a certain small cat-like creature on the window. It's Kyuubey who staring at them with emotionless expression. Sayaka knew what she had to do

…

Madoka was walking back towards her house from Mami's apartment. She remembering her conversation with Mami and Naruto back then in apartment.

…

"Kaname-san, are you still want to be a magical girls after what happen to me yesterday?" ask Mami to Madoka. Naruto look at both of them with chewing cakes.

Madoka's face turned to sad. "I'm sorry, Mami-san. I promise to fight by your side one day, but I just need to think about it more…"

Mami only smiling and rub her neck, "I don't blame you, Kaname-san. After what happen yesterday." Then she looking at Naruto who still eat the cakes. Her cheeks red, "If Naruto-kun wasn't there to help me, maybe I'm not here today."

"Yeah, it's true." Madoka said with relieve smile.

"It's a hero's job after all, to help people in need." Naruto said while slurp the cup of tea, then he smiling cheerfully and pat Madoka's and Mami's head. "Besides, is my duty to help and protect the magical girls and its candidates. Like I said yesterday, I just want to help you all."

Madoka and Mami blushing because of what Naruto do and said to them. Naruto only look at them with questioning face.

…

Madoka's cheeks become red when remembering that. _"Why my heart is pounding so fast." _Thought Madoka, then she shakes his head, _"N-no, no, no. It's not because of that…" _Her thought stopped when she seeing one of her best friend, Hitomi Shizuki, walking in front of her. "Hitomi-chan? Hitomi-chan! You know today there is-" She gasped seeing a mark in Hitomi's neck. It's a witch kiss. A person who have witch kiss mark, will be the food for witch itself. "Hitomi-chan! Hitomi-chan!" Madoka shaking Hitomi's body.

"Ara, Kaname-san! How are you?" said Hitomi.

"What happen? Where you want to go?" ask Madoka.

"Where you ask? I want to go to a better place." Told Hitomi. Then she clapped both of her hand. "That's right, You should come to Kaname-san. Yeah, yeah, it will be fun. " then she continued walking with Madoka following her. A bunch people with witch kiss mark like Hitomi appeared and walk in the same direction like Hitomi, to the abandoned factory.

"I must call Mami-san and Naruto-kun, " Madoka said, but then she face palmed herself. "I forgot to add their numbers!"

They entered the abandoned factory. There are 3 people inside, one of them mumbling about his despair and failing with this factory. The factory door shut. One of the people carrying a bucket and 2 detergent/softener and mix it. Madoka remembering what her mother said about the danger of mixing the detergent. They want to commit suicide with drinking the poisonous mixed detergent. "No! don't do that!" Madoka run and take the bucket, and then throw it outside the window. Knowing that, Hitomi and the rest of witch kiss victim, chasing Madoka like a zombie. Madoka run to the one of nearest door. She entered the door and locked it. Now she trapped in a room with many TV. "What can I do now…, Akh-" A mist with strange voice suddenly appear, cornered Madoka. "No, No…" All of the TV turned on, a familiar shaped like wooden angel doll creature appeared from TV and dragged Madoka. "No, please! Somebody help!" Madoka dragged inside TV, to the witch labyrinth.

Inside the labyrinth, there is no floor, Madoka like floated in the air. There were distorted painting of carrousel with televisions sets on the horses of carrousel on the wall. The televisions playing a scene where Madoka comforting Mami before she went fighting the witch from yesterday, and images of what could be Mami's final moments if Naruto not save her. There is a scene where Naruto died hit by a truck when he tried to save a kid. "W-what's this…" Madoka saw the scene, and its horrified her. A group of familiars and a witch shaped like big set television appear. The group of familiars flying to madoka, grab her limbs and stretching them with all their might as the witch television watched. Madoka screamed in pain. She closed her eyes. "No….."

"Rei-Gun!" Blam! Blam! Scratch!

Madoka opened her eyes. She saw her savior standing in front of him. It's Naruto, Mami, and Sayaka who become a magical girl.

"Naruto-kun, Mami-san, Sayaka-chan?!" said Madoka, disbelief what she saw.

Sayaka continued slice through the familiars the witch television throw at her with cutlass. She knocked the witch television upward, and dash herself upwards above the witch. "It's over!" she stabbed the witch, knocked it downward and killing it. Madoka and Mami watched it in awe, Naruto only smiling seeing that and give her thumbs up. The labyrinth around them disappeared as everyone found themselves outside the factory. Mami, Sayaka, and Naruto ran up towards Madoka.

"Are you alright?"ask Mami worried about Madoka's condition.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Madoka said, then she looked at Sayaka. "Sayaka-chan, your clothes…"

"We just meet with Sayaka-san when we enter the labyrinth." Told Naruto to Madoka.

"Well…" Sayaka said, embarrassingly ruffling the back of her head, "Mami-san and Naruto-kun were so cool, so I want to fight alongside them, you know!"

"No, you are the cool one, Sayaka-san. You slashed the witch like Battousai the Man Slayer." Naruto said to Sayaka.

Sayaka ruff the back of her head again, "No, Naruto-kun. You use rei-gun-" Sayaka cut her talk when she noticed someone behind her. It's Homura

"Oh,Homura-chan." Naruto said noticed her.

"You…" Homura stares at Sayaka.

"You're late, transfer student!" Sayaka said.

Homura only stares coldly at them.

…

In the other place, in hospital, Kamijou Kyousuke woke up from his sleep. He feel something in his paralyzed hand. He tried to grip his hands. His eyes widened in disbelief, he can do that. He can feels and move his hand again.

…

In the skyscraper over a city, a girl with long red hair in ponytail, wore a green sweaters, blue short jeans, and brown boots. She eating a crepes.

"_**I don't expect you to come here, Kyouko." **_Kyuubey appeared from shadow.

"I came here because the place I was is not producing many witches." Said Kyouko Sakura. "From what I heard, the condition in this city sure has changed."

"_**Mami still occupied this city. I also recently contracted with another magical girl."**_ Kyuubey replied.

"Oh, Is that so? So there is a veteran and rookie huh?" Kyouko said.

"_**There is an interesting boy too. He's not contracted with me, but he's sure having the strongest power that I ever seen."**_ Kyuubey replied again.

"So, there is a first magical boy?" Kyouko said while swallowed her food. Ten she grinned. "I don't like the idea of that boy and the rookie take over this good territory."

"_**What are you planning, Kyouko?"**_

"Simple. Just torture both of them until they're surrender. " Kyouko said in grinning, "Especially that boy…"

End of Chapter 5.

**Please don't forget to review and give feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Justice and Greed

**Hello, another update. Sorry for it's lateness, because I have an exam. I hope you like it, please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 6 : Justice And Greed.**

"Mami-san, Madoka-san, Sayaka-san, you go home first." Naruto said to his friends. "There is something I want to talk with Homura-chan."

"Naruto-kun! I can't possibly leave you alone with her, she could hurt you!" Mami said worried.

"Don't worry, I already know her. Besides, do you think she can hurt me? I'm the strongest delinquent in Mitakihara, the demon fox Uzumaki Naruto, you know(-ttebayo)!?" Naruto grinning. Mami looked at him for moments before smiling and nodding.

"Let's go, Kaname-san, Miki-san. We should be home quickly." Mami said to Madoka and Sayaka. Madoka and Sayaka feel unsure to left Naruto and Homura, but they must go home now or their parents will worried.

Naruto look at Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka that already leave him and Homura alone, then he look at Homura with serious look. "Homura-chan, It's likely that you know something that I don't. I can sense that when you look at Sayaka-san. Is it the same case like Mami-san, what you-so-call fate?"

"Are you already know about the truth of magical girls?" Homura replied.

"Yeah, I know who those become magical girls is risk turning into witch's themselves." Naruto said while crossing his arm, "When the soul gem is letting be darken, the magical girls will fall to despair, and turned into a witch." Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait, do you mean, she will-"

"Sayaka will fall into the magical girls trap. She will fall into despair, her soul gem will darken and she will turning to witch." Homura said still in cold emotionless tone, "Maybe you already save Mami from her fate, but Sayaka is-"

"I already said to you right when in the last labyrinth, that I'll never give up to save everyone, even the chance is 0,0000001%." Naruto said to Homura, then he patting Homura's head, make her gasped in surprise, "I'm not gonna let Sayaka-san fall to despair. I will protect you all. It's my promise as a hero and as a magical girl guardian!"

Homura blushed, then she walks leaving Naruto behind, "D-do what you want…"and then she vanished. Naruto only scratch his head.

Homura looking at Naruto in the not so far skyscraper building, and Naruto not realized that. Her cheeks getting red, she hold her chest, she felt her heart beating fast.

…

The next day in hospital, Sayaka visited Kamijou Kyousuke, "So, you still can't leave hospital yet." Sayaka said to Kyousuke

"The rehabilitation of my leg is still not complete, so before I can walk again, I can't leave hospital." Kyousuke replied, he looked at his recovered hand, "I don't know why my hand can move again, so I must do another examination."

"So, how's your feels Kyousuke? Are you felt anything weird from your body?" Sayaka ask.

"No. It makes me scared because it's not feels anything. It's like that accident is just a bad dream. Like Sayaka said, it's a miracle." Kyousuke said, and then his face turned to sad.

"What's wrong?" ask Sayaka, knowing his change of expression.

"I'm sorry Sayaka, I said many selfish things to you. I felt very guilty now." Kyousuke said while his head down.

"Don't mind that. What's more important is Kyousuke feels happy now. So don't use that sad face." Sayaka cheers to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke chuckled, "Yeah, it's not the time for that."

Sayaka look at her watch, "It's the time. Kyousuke, let's we go outside." Sayaka ,and Kyousuke who using a wheelchair, walks to the elevator. Sayaka push elevator's button with the destination to the hospital's roof/top.

"Is there something happen in the roof?" ask Kyousuke.

"You know it later." Sayaka replied. The elevator took them to the top of hospital. It's a hospital's recreation park, it have many beautiful flower. There are Kyousuke's parents and hospital's staff who greet them with clapping hands.

Kyousuke's eyes widened in surprise, "Everyone…"

An old man walks to Kyousuke, it's Kyousuke's father. "You told me to dump this, but I can't do that." Kyousuke's father said. He gave Kyousuke a violin.

Kyousuke took the violin from his father. He looks at violin, still felt unsure to play it or not.

"Try it. Don't be afraid." Kyousuke's father said.

Kyousuke plays a beautiful song with the violin. All of the viewers stunned with his performance. He's not playing the violin awkwardly despite he not touched it for a long time. Sayaka felt happy now, she thought that there is no regret from her wish.

…

Kyouko watch Sayaka from a tower far from hospital. She watch's with magic binocular, while eating a waffle. "So, that's the new magical girl, huh?" Kyouko said to a white creature behind her.

"_**Are you really planning something to Sayaka?"**_ Kyuubey ask.

"Of course, she is easy to be killed." Kyouko said with confident. She changes back the magic binocular to regular binocular with her soul gem. "So what? Is there any problem with that?"

"_**Your plan will not succeed. You forget that Mami still occupied this city, there is a boy I mentioned yesterday, and there is another magical girl too besides Mami."**_ Kyuubey said.

"Hoo, who is it?" ask Kyouko.

" _**I don't really know much about her."**_ Kyuubey replied.

"Haah? What do you mean? Is she the magical girls that making a contract with you, isn't it?" Kyouko ask again.

"_**It can be said that, or isn't."**_ Kyuubey said, make Kyouko more confused. _**"She's in the top of irregular. I can't predict whatever she do."**_

"Is that so? What about the magical boy? Is he a worthy opponent too?" Kyouko ask.

"_**He have a bizarre yet strong power, he killed the witch with what you call special move. I remember he kill a witch with a moves named sunlight yellow overdrive, and black dragon wave."**_ Kyuubey told. _**"Like the magical girl I mentioned before, I can't predict him."**_

"I ever heard that move before, it's from a manga." Kyouko said while eats the last bites of her waffle, "Isn't that good? So it will not boring. It will be interesting." She walks left Kyuubey who only stares at her.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezing loudly while riding his bicycle, "Weird, I don't think I got flu today."

…

Sayaka looked at mirror with smile on her face. She had just returned from hospital after hearing the violin performance of Kyousuke on hospital roof. Kyuubey also in her house, sit at one of the cushion in her room.

"_**Are you nervous?"**_ Kyuubey ask.

"Well, yeah, maybe." Sayaka replied, "One mistake and it's done for. " She walked outside her door house, and was surprised to find two girls outside her house waiting for her.

"Mami-san, Madoka?"

"Miki-san, are you ready?" Mami asked

"Yep, I'm ready to patrol for find a wicked witch. It's a hero's job after all." Sayaka said in confidence, with do the V-sign to Mami and Madoka. "Please take care of me, Mami-san."

Mami smiled. "Please take care of me too." Mami, Sayaka with Kyuubey in her shoulders, and Madoka started walking to patrol for find witch labyrinth.

"Naruto is not coming with us?" ask Sayaka as they started walking.

"Naruto-kun said he must go to his new part-time job now, so he will catch up later." Madoka replied.

"Is that so?" Sayaka said, "Man, he's still a year one high school student, but he do a part-time job. He's not enjoying his youthful days."

"Isn't that good? He do a part-time job in his age, he can-." Mami's reply interrupted with the presence of the witch, "We're here."

"Mami-san is right, I can feel it too." Sayaka added. They were in front of a small passageway between two buildings. Sayaka opened the labyrinth. When it opened, they greeted with cheerful visuals around them.

"_**This labyrinth border, maybe is not witch's, it is familiars."**_ Told Kyuubey.

"That's not mean it will be easier. I still a rookie, you know." Sayaka said.

"Don't be pessimistic, Miki-san." Mami said

"I know, I know."

They continued to walk through the Labyrinth, and it wasn't long to find what they seek. A familiar shaped like a kindergarten children draws appear with screech voice, make the girls surprised.

"It wants to flee!" Madoka screamed

"Leave this to me!" Sayaka said as she transform to her magical girls state, with blue and white outfit with white cape. Mami let Sayaka fight the familar alone, because it's good for her training. Sayaka summon many cutlasses, and she threw the cutlasses to the familiar without mercy. She threw cutlass after cutlass at the familiar who let out a screeching noise.

But another weapon appeared blocking Sayaka's cutlasses, as it to defend the familiars. The weapon is a spear with chain that likely can curved around. Everyone noticed this and shocked to see another magical girl drop down and land on one of fallen cutlasses. It's Kyouko Sakura.

"Hold up there, what the hell are you're doing!?" Kyouko asked, pointing her fingers at Sayaka. The familiars escaped and the labyrinth is vanished.

"The familiar's getting away." Sayaka cried out. She ran over to go after the familiars, but was stopped as Kyouko's spear suddenly extended and stopped near Sayaka's neck.

"Do you blind? It's not a witch, it's just a familiars. You weren't going to get any grief seeds out of it. Ain't that right, Senpai?" Kyouko grinned. Who is she called senpai?

"It's been a while. Isn't that impolite to leaving your own territory, Sakura-san?" Mami asked. Madoka and Sayaka turned to look at Mami in a shock.

"Is she your friend?" Madoka asked.

"She _was_ a friend of mine." Mami replied, frowning. She knows Kyouko Sakura very well. "But some events change her."

"But if we let it go, someone will die!" Sayaka shout.

"You must let the familiars eat around four or five people. Then it'll become a witch, and you'll get a grief seed out of it!" Kyouko said as she bite a fish shaped biscuit.

"Witch and familiars attack innocent people, are you wanted to sacrifice them?" Sayaka shot back at Kyouko.

"It's likely there is some mistaking here. Do you ever hear about food chain kid? " Kyouko said, as she slowly walked to Sayaka. "Witches eat weak humans, and in turn, we eat the witches. It's obvious right?" A bunch of red diamonds appeared in front of Mami and Madoka, dividing them from Sayaka.

"Is that…" Mami shocked with the appearing of the diamond.

"Don' tell me, you make a contract with him, is to become a hero of justice?" Kyouko mock at Sayaka.

"If that's true, what's your problem!?" Sayaka shouted and swung her cutlass at Kyouko, but she parried it with her spear.

"It pissed me off, with you thinking this is some kind of game." Kyouko replied, knocking Sayaka with her spear, causing Sayaka to fly back and hit a pipe on the wall. The pipe broke and water spilled over Sayaka as Madoka and Mami called out her in worry.

"It's too soon to fight me now, rookie." Kyouko said as she began to leave the lying Sayaka. But she stopped as Sayaka get up, "Weird, it takes three months to recovering from my attack."

"_**Sayaka's wish is for healed someone. So she possessed healing magic and healed quickly than normal people."**_ Kyuubey said.

The fight is more intense. The two magical girls went each other with their weapons, faster and faster. Madoka hated seeing this with Mami.

"Why they fight each other? They weren't witch, they should be allies." Madoka cried.

"It can't be helped, they're not understand each other." Mami replied. "Sakura-san is used to be have a kind heart, but it was change when-" Mami cut herself as the fight is more intense than before.

"Not bad for a rookie. Did you learn that from Mami, the senpai that you you're so proud of? Kyouko said as she charged forward with her spear. Sayaka evade the spear with jumping to the wall.

"Mami-san is not like your kind!" Sayaka said as she prepared to attacking back, "You're just all cold and calculating. You don't care about other people's lives. Magical girls like you, are no match for magical girls like us!" Sayaka dashed to stab Kyouko with her Cutlass.

But the chain turned like a whip and wrapped Sayaka's body, and she threw Sayaka to the wall. Then Kyouko take one of the Sayaka's fallen cutlasses and threw at Sayaka. Its stab Sayaka's cape in the wall, make her unable to move.

"I just don't get you. Fighting for someone else sake, that's not worth a penny." Kyouko said as she prepared to stab Sayaka with her spear. Then she dashed to stab, "If you're the kind of idiot who doesn't understand that, I guess I'll have to beat that concept in your body!"

Mami was about to transform and save her kouhai, but then she stopped when she saw a girl and a boy moving over them. The girl is blocking Kyouko's attack with gunshot, and the boy is carried Sayaka in bridal way. It's Homura and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Homura-chan?" Madoka said in disbelief?

"Yo, sorry I'm late." Naruto said as he still carrying Sayaka.

End of Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if it's to short than the last chapter. In this chapter, the scene when Kyouko knowing Mami is based from manga Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica The Different Story. Please don't forget to review and give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	7. It Can't Be Happen

**Hello. Another story update. Please enjoy.**

**I add this again:**

"Naruto" = Normal talk

_"Naruto"_ = Thought

**"Naruto"** = Universe Will

**_"Naruto"_ **= Telepathy / Kyuubey's talk

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**Chapter 7 : It Can't Be Happen.**

Kyouko surprised with the sudden appearance of Homura and Naruto, and she felt very angry because Homura interfering her fight. "You-, why you do that you bitch!" Kyouko shout as she tried to attack Homura, but suddenly she appearing behind Kyouko without anyone noticed that. Kyouko surprised when she saw Homura behind her, "Oh, so you're who he said Irregular? Because of your weird magic…" Kyouko said, grinning.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka cried as the diamond barrier disappeared allowing her and Mami run over to Sayaka who still carried by Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, Madoka. N-Naruto, y-you can p-put me down." Sayaka said in nervous, because Naruto carrying her in bridal way. Her face turns red.

"Ah?! Sorry, Sayaka-san." Naruto said as he put Sayaka down.

"N-no, it's okay, no problem." Sayaka said. Her face is still red.

Kyouko looking at Naruto, "I never thought that the demon fox is the magical boy who he talks about." Kyouko said make Naruto turns his gaze to her. Kyouko knows his reputation. "But, a weak school's delinquent is not in the same league with magical girls. It's just an eyesore for me."

"PRICK!" a thick mark appear in Naruto's forehead. He doesn't like to be called weak by younger people than him, especially a girl, "Hello? Could you say that again? More slowly? In a language I understand?"Naruto said, mocking Kyouko with mimicking deaf man. Then he shouted with pointing at Kyouko, "Depending on what you said, I may have to kick your ass!"

Kyouko smiling but get a little bit angry with Naruto's mock."Try it if you can!" she said as she dash to attack Naruto with her spear, but Naruto evade it easily. Kyouko surprised with that, but she still attacking without giving Naruto a chance to attack back and just evading. Suddenly, Naruto grab Kyouko's spear and stopped her attacks. Kyouko and the others surprised, how can he grab the spear easily? "How you can-"

"Tch, tch, tch. I already got in any fights, you know!? And that's not the only one." Naruto said as he pushed the spear make Kyouko jump backward. Then he runs to attack Kyouko, "Sakura Kyouko! You're next line is 'How did you know my name?!'"

Kyouko dashing prepared to attack Naruto too, "How did you know my name?! –Akhh!" She noticed. And her reaction make her stopped her attack.

"That was one of my special tricks that always succeed! Although It's useless when I fight the witch!" Naruto said as he jumped and prepared to kick from the air, "RIDER KICK!" Kyouko block his attack with her spear but the kicks effect send her fly back. She almost hit the wall but she can evade it with stepping the wall like ninja.

Kyouko is full with anger and spirit of fight back. But suddenly she cooled down. Noticed that, Naruto stop his fighting stance. "Tch, you're strong enough demon fox." Kyouko said. Then she pointed Naruto with her spear, "About why you know my name, it doesn't matter now. But remember this, you're number one of my list. Next time we meet, I'm gonna beat you for real." After said that, Kyouko wall-jumped leaving the area.

"Hey wait! We still have a-" Sayaka trying to stop Kyouko to unsettle their unfinished fight, but Kyouko already vanished. Sayaka clenched her fist. She rembering what Kyouko said to her, it makes her angry.

"Huh, bloody red habanero." Naruto grumbled, he don't want to believe that Kyouko is one of the magical girls he must help. He doesn't like her attitude. "Whatever. Everyone, let's go to Ichiraku ramen. I'll treat you all."

Sayaka's face turned from angry to happy, "Really, thank you Naruto!" Madoka and Mami sighed, relieved that Sayaka is alright.

"Homura-chan, do you want to-" Naruto can't find Homura anywhere, she's already vanished. Naruto only scratch his head. _"Yeah, she only cared about Madoka's safety after all."_

…

_mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame_

_muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo__  
sora ha _

The next day; in a game arcade, a girl was playing dance-dance revolution. It's Kyouko Sakura. Suddenly, she noticed someone behind her.

"Yo! What do you want?" ask Kyouko without looking at the person behind her, she still focused on game.

"I just want to talk, Kyouko Sakura." The person is Homura.

Kyouko's eyes widened in surprise because, Homura know her name. But she can keep her cool and still focused on game. "Why you know my name too? Haven't I met you somewhere before?" Kyouko ask.

"Maybe you have, or maybe you haven't" Homura said in her usual emotionless tone. "I want you to protect this city."

"What do you mean?" Kyouko ask.

"You're the most suitable person to be a magical girl in this city. Unlike Miki Sayaka, she's not qualified." Homura replied.

"What about Mami and that stupid demon fox?" Kyoko asked again.

Homura clenched her fist and grid her teeth, somehow she doesn't like when Kyouko called Naruto the demon fox. "Like I said, you're the most suitable person. And Uzumaki Naruto is not involved with this." Homura said, making sure not to change her cold emotionless tone. "Make sure you settle things with Miki Sayaka as peacefully as possible and stay away from her. I will handle her."

"You know, there is something weird about you." Kyouko said as she turned her head to Homura. "Who exactly are you? And what you really want?"

"In two weeks, 'Walpurgisnacht' will descend down on this city." Homura replied.

"How did you know?" Kyouko ask while trying to still focus on the game.

"It's my secret." Homura replied. "If Walpurgisnacht defeated, I'll leave this city, and you can take all the spoils of the battle."

"Walpurgisnacht, huh? Fight it alone is exactly a suicide. But if we fight it as a team, maybe we can win." Kyouko said as she finished the DDR game with perfect score. Then she offered a pack of Pocky stick to Homura. "Want some?"

…

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"TIRO FINALE!"

A witch that shaped like a giant 8-bit centipede is destroyed by a combination attack of Naruto and Mami. The team does a high five while the labyrinth that looks like 8-bit space themed game change back to an abandoned house.

"Naruto-kun, I forget to say this. Thank you for assist me today even though you're still busy with your part-time job." Mami said as she taking the grief seed and put it to her soul gem.

Naruto scratching his head "Don't mention it, Mami-san. It's what-"

"Well-well, looks like I found the namekian demon king and the queen of moon." A voice interrupted the conversation. Naruto and Mami turn their gaze to Kyouko Sakura who standing behind them. "Huh? Where is Miki Sayaka? Did she desert you guys already?"

"Who's you called namekian, you gorilla girl!?" Naruto shout to Kyouko angrily.

"Who's you called gorilla girl, you bean sprout!?" Kyouko angrily shot back. Then they shot many bad words to each other.

"Goodness, what a greeting, Sakura-san." Mami cut the bad words war. "My humblest apologies, but Miki-san wouldn't do such a thing like that. Unlike you."

Kyouko grid her teeth hearing Mami's mocking.

"What about you? Is Akemi-san not with you? I had heard from Kyuubey that you working together with her." Mami said again.

"Eh? With Homura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hah! It's kind of disgusting when you called her with –chan. " Kyouko replied. "Hell if I know where she is. Besides, what do you care about how I'm doing?"

"Such an attitude, you really have changed." Mami said as she remembering her past when she worked together with Kyouko. "Sakura-san, you're welcome to remain in this city, but I will not permit you continue to provoke Miki-san or Naruto-kun like this. Let's go, Naruto-kun." Mami said as she leaved Kyouko.

Naruto looked at Kyouko for a moment and then he sigh, "Yare Yare Daze." He follows Mami after that. Kyouko stares at Naruto and Mami with unhappy face.

…

"_**It's not good. Too much time has passed. The trace is already vanished yesterday."**_

"…Okay."

In the same evening, Sayaka and Madoka were in the same area where Kyouko and Sayaka fought from yesterday. Sayaka wants to find the familiars that Kyouko let get away. But the familiars trace is not longer in the area.

"Um…Sayaka-chan, don't you think we will meet the girl from yesterday if we keep on finding witch like this?" Madoka suddenly asked, make Sayaka turned her gaze to Madoka.

"Yeah, that will happen soon or later." Sayaka replied.

"If we do, shouldn't you make up with her beforehand?" Madoka asked with worried expression on her face. She's hated seeing her friend is fighting with someone that should be her allies. "If not, maybe you will fight again like yesterday."

"A fight? You think that was just a fight Madoka?" Sayaka asked, in tone that Madoka never heard her use before. "The truth is that was a dead or alive fight. We can't agreeing each other, and we'll be always confronting each other."

"But it could be worse if you-"

"And you suggest me to make up with her? Don't talk like an idiot!" Sayaka shot back angrily. "She let a familiar get away so it could kill innocent people just for a grief seed! How can we agreeing each other?"

"Is Sayaka-chan become a magical girl to defeat all witches, isn't it? She's not a witch but a magical girl too." Madoka said. "Her methods may be different, but you can be friends with her if you tried to get along with her! And there is Homura-chan too-"

"That's impossible!" Sayaka yelled at Madoka. "Listen Madoka, I didn't become a magical girl just so I could defeat a witches. I become a magical girl so I could protect those I loved! If there are humans out there that are worse than witches, I take them down too! Even if they are magical girls!" Sayaka left Madoka alone with Kyuubey.

"S-Sayaka-chan…" Madoka crying heard what Sayaka said to her. "Kyuubey, can you said something to her?"

"_**All I can say is she's too reckless."**_ Kyuubey replied. _**" With her power right now, she can't win against Akemi Homura or Sakura Kyouko. But Sayaka ignored it."**_

…

The next day at evening, Sayaka visited Kyousuke at hospital. But when she entered Kyousuke's room, the room is empty.

"Ara, Kamijou-san is already check-out yesterday." A passer-by nurse replied. Sayaka looked at the nurse with questioning look. "Because the rehabilitation is doing well, he can going home."

"Is that so…" Sayaka said, she a little bit disappointed because Kyousuke not telling her that he is already check-out from hospital.

When Sayaka walks left the hospital, she suddenly stopped her walks when she felt someone following her. It's Kyouko Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sayaka asked coldly.

"Just want to talk with you, rookie." Kyouko replied with grin.

…

"Hajimete no chuu, kimi to chuu, I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MY LOVE" Naruto singing 'Hajimete no Chuu' while riding his bicycle. Mami just chuckled hearing Naruto's sing. Naruto took Mami home with his bike, after they're hunting witches together.

"What a tough opponent we had today." Naruto said to Mami. "It's shame that Madoka-san and Sayaka-san can't come with us."

"Yeah..." Mami replied, with sad expression on her face. Yesterday, Madoka telling Mami about Sayaka without Naruto knows that. "Maybe they're-"

"_**Mami-san!" **_suddenly Madoka's voice rang through Mami's mind. _**"It's Sayaka-chan, she's in trouble."**_

"_**What's going on?" **_Mami telepathically replied back.

"_**She's getting into a fight with Kyouko-san again! They're on the highway bridge near Sayaka-chan's house! Please hurry!"**_ Madoka replied, her voice is more panicked than before.

"Naruto-kun! Miki-san is getting into a fight with Sakura-san again!" Mami said panic.

Naruto's eyes widened, "What! Where are they?"

"They're in the highway bridge near Miki-san's house!" Mami replied, "I can show the way, please hurry!"

"Roger!" Naruto replied as he pedals his bicycle very fast. "I can see the bridge, Mami-san! I can see Madoka-san and the others too!" Naruto said as he looked closer. The expression of his face quickly became shocked along with Mami as they saw what's going on.

Sayaka was lying on the ground like death body. Madoka was over her body trembling and sobbing. Kyouko is grabbing Kyuubey's neck angrily. Naruto and Mami get off from the bicycle as soon as they arrived on the scene.

Naruto grab Kyouko's collar. "What happened here, Kyouko! Did you kill-"

"_**She did not kill anyone, Naruto."**_ Kyuubey replied. _**"It's because Madoka threw Sayaka's soul gem off of the bridge. A truck came along and it fell on it."**_ Naruto's eyes widened hearing that as he loose his grip on Kyouko. _**"I was just telling them here what happens when you soul gem is more than one-hundred meters away from body. Maybe 'He' already tell you what will happen right?"**_ Kyuubey said as he stared at Naruto.

"W-what are you talking about Kyuubey." Mami replied, worried. "What happen when we lose our soul gems?"

"Mami-san. When you made the contract, he took your soul out of your body and put it into your soul gem. So it can be said, your soul gem is the real you." Naruto said softly.

"W-What!? Kyuubey! Why you didn't tell me that!" Mami shouted at Kyuubey.

"_**Because you never asked."**_ Kyuubey replied bluntly. Kyouko tightened her grip on him.

"Never Asked!? You're saying the reason you didn't tell why you changed us into zombie is because we NEVER ASK?!" Kyouko shouted at him.

"_**You rarely have an accident like this."**_ Kyuubey replied. _**"I can't let you fight with fragile body like normal humans. So I put your soul into a compact forms, so you can fight the witches easier. Is it more practice?"**_

"N-no, I don't believe this…" Mami replied in trembling. "And you knew about this too, Naruto-kun? Why you didn't tell me!? It's basically I'm dead right Now!" Mami shouted as Homura appeared with Sayaka's soul gem.

Naruto can't do anything seeing the girls in emotional wreck state. He just felt guilty because he not telling the girls earlier. _"Universe Will, what should I do now?"_

End of Chapter 7

**I add few elements from** **Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica The Different Story in this chapter, and the witch who Naruto and Mami's fought is based from Atari's game "Centipede". ****Please don't forget to review and give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Feelings and Regrets

**Hello, another update for you all. The last chapter is an abomination for me. I hope I fix it with this chapter. Please Enjoy.**

"Naruto" = Normal talk

_"Naruto"_ = Thought

**"Naruto"** = Universe Will

**_"Naruto"_ **= Telepathy / Kyuubey's talk

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto / Shueisha**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica owned by Akiyuki Shinbo / Gen Urobuchi / Shaft Studio.**

**I don't own anything that I added into this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 8 : Feelings and Regrets.**

"**So they already find out?" **

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I thought they would find out eventually but I didn't expect for them to all find out at once." Naruto said. "They shocked when they find out the truth about their souls. Mami-san, Madoka-san, and Sayaka-san not saying any words when I taking them home. Probably they get angry to me because I don't tell them the truth." Naruto said again in sad expression.

"**So what are you going to do?"** Universe Will asked.

"I will talk to them tomorrow. I want to convince them that their soul will always with them no matter what." Naruto replied. "But I'm not going to tell them the other truth for now."

"**The other truth, huh?" **Universe Will said. **"Naruto, the truth is, I take you here because I want to tell you something."**

"Something? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"**Maybe you don't like this, but I must tell you no matter what." **Universe Will replied. **"It's about…"**

"…WHAT!?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprised.

…

The next day in the rooftop of Mitakihara middle school, Naruto meets with Mami, and Madoka. Naruto can enter Mitakihara middle school as a visitor.

"Sayaka-san is not here?" Naruto asked to begin the conversation.

"She's not come to school today. Maybe she still shocked because of yesterday's incident." Madoka replied with sad tone.

"About that incident, I'm sorry for not telling you all." Naruto said while bowing. "I just don't want to make you all worried. I'm sorry."

Mami looked at Naruto for a moment. "No, it's okay Naruto-kun." Mami replied with sad smile. "I just realized that this is one of the consequences from became a magical girl."

"So you are regretting for making a contract and became a magical girl, Mami-san?" Naruto ask.

"I'm not regretting that Naruto-kun. Back then, I have no other choice to become a magical girl." Mami said as she remembering the accident that kill her parents and will kill her if she's not making contract with Kyuubey. "What I regret is now I know that I'm not human anymore. The one thing that I've tried to avoid is happened from start. I'm just a walking dead body right now. I'm a monster…" Mami said as tears fall from her eyes. She tried to maintain her composure but she can't. Madoka is crying too.

"It's not true, Mami-san." Naruto suddenly cut make the others turn their face to Naruto. "I'm sure your soul is always with you no matter what." Naruto said as he pats Mami's head. "You're not a monster, you're a magical girls who protect the hope of the world. Don't go thinking any crazy thoughts like that, and remember, I will always protect you."

Mami cheeks blushed when hearing what Naruto said. She looked at Naruto for a second, and then she nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'm not going thinking anymore crazy thoughts again." Mami replied, wiping the tears away from her.

"No, don't thank me. It's my fault for not telling you two earlier." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"I'm glad that you're our friends Naruto-kun." Madoka said smiling.

Naruto looked at Madoka and Mami with sad face. _"I'm sorry Mami-san, Madoka-san. Actually, I still keep another truth from you. But I don't want to make you worried again. I'm sorry."_

…

In the afternoon after school, Naruto and Mami went to Sayaka's apartment to check her condition. Madoka can't come with them because she had something to do although she really worried about Sayaka's condition. They arrived at Sayaka's apartment, but they saw someone that they didn't expect to see was eating apples out of the bag. It's Kyouko Sakura.

"Sakura-san…" Mami uttered, frowning softly. She thought that Kyouko will pick a fight with Sayaka again.

"Oh hey, you guys." Kyouko replied, with much less spunk and enthusiasm as usual while Sayaka walked outside the doors. The look on Sayaka's face was nothing sort of unenthusiastic. But the emotion changed to surprised when she saw Naruto, Mami, and Kyouko in front of her apartment, especially Kyouko who have nerve to come to her house. "Perfect. I wanna talk to you all, and I want to show something." Kyouko said as she walked off. Mami, Sayaka, and Naruto still in doubt but they choose to walked up follow her. They walked at the line of a park's forest.

"So, what do you want to talk about? Or you just want another fight?" Naruto ask to Kyouko. "Sorry. I'm not interested in a fight today, so let's settle this in my Sega Dreamcast alright?"

"It's not about that, you jerk!" Kyouko shot angrily, and then she calmed down. "So I guess you guys are really regretting making the contract, huh?" She spoke to them. Sayaka expression is emotionless like she don't care what Kyouko said while Mami just looked sympathetic. Naruto just looked at Kyouko with normal expression. "You know, about you became a zombie. It's must be bothering you right?"

"I was at first bothered by that truth." Mami replied. "But because of many circumstances and because of my good friends, I have no rooms for regrets now." Mami said as a slight of blush appear on her face. She remembered Naruto's word. Sayaka remained silent.

"I don't have regrets since I'm not a magical girl." Naruto said, make the girls sweat dropped.

"So, looks like I'm not alone regarding that!" Kyouko said smiling. "I'm not regretting that because I can do anything I like with this power."

"You got what you paid for…" Sayaka cut with emotionless tone. Mami was really unnerved by how emotionless her tone sounded.

"Yeah, it can be said that!" Kyouko replied. "I'm not blaming anyone for what happened to me. It's my own fault but I'm not regretting that. When you think like that, there is no problem that bothering you anymore." Sayaka and Naruto are not saying anything when hearing that. Mami want to spoke up but she holds it as they already arrived at an abandoned church. Kyouko walks at the front door of church and kicked the front door down.

Naruto chuckled seeing that. "Hey gorilla girl, ever heard the right way of entering a building?"

"Shut up, bean sprout!" Kyouko replied as they walked inside. It's kind of creepy and had unsettling feeling inside of the abandoned church. They walked over wooden planks up a huge wide set of stairs.

"What do you want? Why you bring us to this place?" Sayaka asked with grunt.

"It will going to be a long conversation." Kyouko said as she reached the bag of apples and tossed one to each of them. "Want some?"

Mami and Naruto accept the apple. "Thanks, but I prefer a ramen." Naruto said as he ate the apple. Kyouko only look at Naruto with annoyed expression. Sayaka threw the apple away. Noticing that, Kyouko grab Sayaka's neck.

"Don't waste a food, or I'll kill you." Kyouko said angrily and the grab is more tight.

"Sakura-san!" Mami surprised with what Kyouko do to Sayaka. Naruto surprised too.

Kyoko immediately back to her sense and released her grip on Sayaka's neck. Mami and Naruto quickly check Sayaka's condition. "Man, what the hell is that?" Naruto said.

"Sakura-san despised people who wasted a food." Mami said remembering Kyouko's love for food.

Kyouko put the apple that Sayaka's threw, she clean it with her clothes and put it back on the bag of apples. "You know, this place…was my dad's church." She tells them the story about her life. How her father make a new doctrine for his church. How people treat it like a devil cult, how it forced her family to a point when they had nothing to eat and starved, how she changed it all with her wish, how her father found out the truth and went crazy, kill Kyouko's entire family before kill himself, only left her as survivor. Mami knew the story well. Her body is trembling, she struggle holding her tears as she remembered when it all happened, and how Kyouko changed that day.

Naruto just remembered years ago he read a newspaper that had news of a burned church that kill 3 people. Back then he don't know that is Kyouko's family.

"My wish destroyed everyone in my family." Kyouko said. "Making a selfish wish without thinking other people wanted will only make a disaster. Because of that I decide to not use this magic for anyone other than myself. I only use my magic for my own sake. If you wish for hope, you're gonna get despair along with it. It's how everything stays in balance in the universe."

"Why you tell us all of this?" Sayaka said still in emotionless tone.

Kyouko looked at Sayaka. "I brought you here because you guys should join me and do whatever you want. Especially you Miki Sayaka, you do the same mistake like I did."

"Sakura-san, that's…" Mami was about to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Sayaka interrupted.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, so I'm sorry for that." Sayaka said still in emotionless tone. "But, I don't regret my wish at all. I'm not regrets it in order to never making a fake feelings, never."

"What are you..." Kyouko want to ask but Sayaka interrupted.

"I'm going to use this power for kindness. Continue fighting for justice as a magical girl. I can't accept your offer. I'll do it in my own way." Sayaka said as she walked off left the church. Kyouko is not happy hearing that.

"YOU FOOL! We're magical girls, right!? There are no normal people that would understand us!" Kyouko shot angrily.

Sayaka stopped her walk. "I still continued this war with my own way. If you bothered by that, go ahead, try to kill me. I'm not gonna lose, and I'm not gonna have a grudge on you."

"Miki-san…!?" Mami called out Sayaka.

"I'm gonna rest today. We can fight a witch tomorrow, all right Naruto? Mami-san?" Sayaka asked. Naruto just nodded at her as she walked of left the church. Kyouko cursed at her, she still screaming to convince her.

"Leave her alone for now, Kyouko." Naruto said as he tapped Kyouko's shoulder, then he remembered that Mami told him about Sayaka's wish. "Sayaka-san just doesn't know what exactly she's doing. Sayaka-san wants to love that friend of hers, and she thinks that she fight for justice. She stuck in the two path's that going to lead her in the nowhere."

Kyouko sighed, she continued eat the apples.

"You know, Kyouko? You said that nobody will understand you because you're magical girl." naruto said make Kyouko turn her gaze to him. "Well, I understand you all. I'm a magical girl guardian after all."

"What do you mean?" Kyouko asked as she looked at Naruto with confused look.

"I mean, you're not alone. You have me as a magical girl guardian." Naruto replied with smirk. "If you need my help, just come find me. Okay?"

Kyouko's face blushed hearing that. It's the first time a boy say a thing like that to her. "Y-you fool. I-I don't need your help, y-you bean sprout." She said as she pouted.

Naruto only smiling hearing that. "If you said so, then that's okay. C'mon Mami-san, let's leave." Naruto and Mami walked off leaving the church. But Mami stopped , turned around and looking at Kyouko. Mami smiling gently and bowing at her. Then she walks again.

Kyouko took another bite of the apple and smiled. "Jeez, this guy is a moron. But I'm not hate a moron like that." Kyouko said to herself. And she blushed again. "B-But It's not like I like it either."

…

The next morning, Sayaka walks to the school alone. But she suddenly stopped when she hear someone called her.

"Sayaka-chan, good morning!" Madoka greet Sayaka.

"Good morning, Sayaka-san." Hitomi greet her too.

"A-ah, morning!" Sayaka replied nervously and Madoka noticed that.

"What's wrong with you, yesterday?" Hitomi asked as they began to walked.

"I just got a little fever." Sayaka replied.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka said worriedly.

"_**It's okay. I'm felt better now. Do not worry, okay?" **_Sayaka replied via telepathy. Madoka smiled relieved. Sayaka continued her conversation, "For now, let's we-"

Sayaka suddenly stop her conversation when she saw Kamijou Kyousuke who walks to school with a stick. "Ah, Kamijou-kun is already out from hospital, isn't it? Hitomi said when she saw Kamijou too. Sayaka only look at him with sad expression. Madoka noticed that.

"Why you not greet him, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka said as she tapped Sayaka's shoulder.

"A-ah, it's no need to do that."Sayaka replied nervously.

Hitomi look at Sayaka with serious expression. "Sayaka-san, can I talk with you after school? Just both of us?" Madoka looked at Hitomi with questioning expression.

Sayake replied."Sure, why not."

…

In the night, Naruto, Mami, and Madoka went to go Sayaka's apartment for their scheduled witch hunt. They waited in the front door of apartement. Sayaka walked off from the apartment with Kyuubey behind her. "Naruto, Mami-san, and Madoka…" Sayaka said as she noticed the three who waited her.

"Yo!" Naruto greet. "It's the time for witch hunting!"

"Let's do our best today, Miki-san."Mami added.

Sayaka looked at her friends. Her body began to trembling. Naruto, Madoka, and Mami noticed that.

"What's wrong, sayaka-san?" Madoka asked worriedly.

"Why? Why you all it's so nice to me?" Sayaka said as tears falls from her eyes. "I just an unimportant person, you know?"

"It's not true…" Madoka replied.

"I just start to regret my wish today. Just a moment ago, I thought that if I never save Hitomi that day." Sayaka said in tears.

"Who's Hitomi?" Naruto asked.

"Hitomi is Kaname-san and Miki-san's friend. We save her and Madoka and Sayaka became a magical girls that day too." Mami replied.

"I'm not fitting as a hero of justice. I'm not fitting to work together with Naruto and Mami-san." Sayaka said as her crying is getting louder. Naruto spontaneously hug Sayaka because he can stand seeing Sayaka like that. "Hitomi will take away Kyousuke from me, and I can't do anything! Because I already death! I'm a zombie! I can't hug him with a body like this! I can't kiss him!" Sayaka's crying getting louder and louder. Naruto can't say anything but can only feel her sadness. He hugs Sayaka more tightly. Mami and Madoka is crying too feeling her sadness. Kyuubey only stares at them with emotionless expression.

Sayaka began to calm herself after crying for a while. "…Naruto…" Sayaka spoke up. Naruto is still hugs her.

"…Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"…Naruto, you're smell. You not taking a bath today, do you?" Sayaka said again.

Naruto's face getting red because of felt ashamed. "Akh, S-Sorry!" He said as he released the hug. Madoka and Mami chuckled a bit.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for that…" Sayaka said as she wiping her tears.

"Sayaka-chan…" Madoka said worriedly.

"It's okay Madoka. I'm feel better now." Sayake replied. Madoka, Naruto, and Mami still felt uncertain about Sayaka's condition."C'mon. let's we hunt the witch!"

…

They arrived in the witch labyrinth that located in the construction area. The witch is shaped like a dark silhouette of woman with a plant power (Like poison ivy in batman or ueki in law of ueki). It was went well but something happened. Sayaka going brutal, she stab the witch without mercy. She's ignoring the witch attack and the wound of her body.

"It's right. I can't feel the pain. I am a monster, MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!" Sayaka's scream as she smack the witch with her cutlass.

"Sayaka-san! Get a grip!" Naruto said to sayaka. He can't believe Sayaka can go crazy like that. Madoka and Mami look it in horror.

Kyouko appear and fight the witch too. "You idiot! What are you doing!?" Kyouko said as she stabbed the witch with her spear.

Sayaka push Kyouko away."Get away! I can do this alone!" she said as she began to smack the witch and laughing like a maniac.

"Please, stop. Sayaka-chan…" Madoka said as tears falls in her cheeks.

Naruto grid his teeth. "Shit. I can't take it anymore. VICTORY BURST!" he ran to the Sayaka, pull her coat to make her away from her witch. "RAIKIRI!" He stab the witch with the electricity in his hand and kill it. The witch labyrinth is disappear and become to a normal construction site.

Madoka and Mami ran to Sayaka to check her condition. "Miki-san, are you all-"

"SAYAKA!" Naruto shouted. He was getting angry. Sayaka and the others surprised with that. "Why you do a reckless thing like that!? It will put you and your friends in danger! Do you want to saw them death because of your reckless!?" Naruto shout again. Sayaka's body is shaking, she never saw and heard Naruto angry like that before. Naruto began to calm down. "Listen, Sayaka-san. I- HEY!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sayaka ran off left them. "Where the hell you're going!"

Madoka looks at the direction where Sayaka ran off in tears. _"Sayaka-chan…"_

End of Chapter 8

**I write this with hearing three songs. Recover Decoration by Hana Kanazawa (Nisekoi ED), Imagination by SPYAIR (Haikyuu OP), and Kanade by Kaori Fujimiya (Isshukan Friends ED). I hope you like it better than the previous chapter. ********Please don't forget to review and give a feedback. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
